


Breathless

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes to be rough, and Jared likes it, but then Jensen doesn't realize his hand slips to press at Jared's throat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Title:**   Breathless  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** J2  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:**   748  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
For  [](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_cues**](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: desire  
and  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: adrenaline  
and also ( ! )  
a prompt from [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) [**here**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/1242.html?thread=750298#t750298).

 **Summary:** Jensen likes to be rough, and Jared likes it, but then Jensen doesn't realize his hand slips to press at Jared's throat...

~~~~~~~~

 

Jared groaned, leaning back from his perch on the dresser as Jensen nipped along his neckline and slowly rocked his hips back and forth, sending shivers that vibrated the nerves all the way through his body.He was leaning back on one elbow, legs draped over Jensen’s arms with Jared’s free arm gripping at Jensen’s neck.

Their breaths were low, steady and calculated between the nips and kisses, but it wasn’t enough. Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s neck and pulled his head tighter against his shoulder where he was currently biting in a desperate attempt to speed things up. Jensen bit hard into the tender flesh at Jared’s shoulder, much to his voiced delight and he was hoisted into his arms at the same moment. A couple of very careful steps and Jensen fell onto the bed, pinning Jared below him.

Jensen took no time to pick up the pace, planting his hands on Jared’s chest as he got to the bruising pace that Jared craved. Jared’s hands grasped to Jensen’s arms as he tilted his head back, arcing into the hands pressing down on him. Jensen growled, giving a quick, deep thrust without opening his eyes as one hand pinned Jared’s down, the other pressing over the already bruising bite mark on the joint of neck and shoulder. The spark of pain from the pressure had Jared pushing down against Jensen as hard as he could.

The little tremors that tingled throughout his body clouded his mind briefly. Jensen’s hand slid and Jared’s eyes widened as his air supply was cut off from the pressure of Jensen’s hand at his throat. Pulling at his hands to free them, he gripped onto Jensen’s arm, digging his hands in as Jensen continued to thrust into him. His body didn’t seem to care that there was no oxygen passing in and out of his lungs because the pleasure still slid through his body and rested at his chest, creating a pressure. Jared knew he could relieve that pressure that both made him panic and made him want to roll his eyes back in pleasure, but Jensen was still lost in his own world, pounding mercilessly into him. Pulling at Jensen’s arms wasn’t working, so Jared wrapped his arms around to Jensen’s back, digging his fingers into the skin to get Jensen’s attention.

His vision blurred, and he closed his eyes because it hurt otherwise, and his chest heaved in desperation to pull air...any amount of air into his lungs. His eyes were closed, but he still felt the sensation that his vision was blacking out but he also felt that his orgasm was close. Jared found himself torn between getting Jensen to stop or letting him go and let the orgasm wash over him.

Before he’d made a choice consciously, pleasure tore through him, blanketing out every other sense as he arched high off the bed, Jensen’s hand still choking him and his hips pressed firmly against his ass in his own orgasm.

Jared blacked out.

\----

Jensen panted, remaining firmly sheathed inside Jared and trying to regain his bearings before slowly opening his eyes with a lazy smile. He took his time looking fromJared’s chest up to his neck—where he froze. “Oh my god!”

One of his own hands was planted on the bed beside Jared’s head, but the other was pressed directly on his throat. Jared wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing.

In a panic, Jensen withdrew and moved quickly beside Jared, eyes wide in fear of what he’d just done. “Jared!!”

Only seconds after Jensen had released him, Jared’s eyes flew open and he gasped for air, flailing to sit up. Jensen froze again, guilt making him shake invisibly. After his initial gasp for air, and a number of other deeply drawn breaths, Jared looked slowly over at Jensen. “Jen...”

Jensen held his hands up, standing from the bed. “Fuck, I swear I didn’t mean to Jare...I would never—“

Jared laughed, and Jensen frowned. “Jen...I...I’m not angry.” He reached out and took Jensen’s hand, pulling him back to the bed and down for a deep kiss. “That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had...so don’t you dare feel guilty. I won’t be able to get you to do it again if you’re all guilt ridden.”

Jensen swore over and over that, no, it would not happen again.

The next night Jared showed Jensen just how intense the choking had made the orgasm.

~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[ **  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)~~~~~~~~[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
